


You Are My God

by bree_is_online



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Illness, Magic, Meeting the Parents, Midgard, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, bedroom sexy time, concerned thor, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bree_is_online/pseuds/bree_is_online
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor finally returns to Jane, and as their relationship moves forward, surprises and shocks ensue for the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romantic Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This my first fic, so it may not be absolutely fabulous but I try  
> This is going to be a chaptered work so stick around to continue the story  
> Enjoy! :-)  
> (I do not own any of the characters or places in this work)

_Thor leaned in close and held Jane’s face in his warm, rough hands. “I will return,” he said, as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, holding it there with a very meaningful look in his eyes… “I will return… I will return…”  
“I will return.”_

Jane bolted awake, slightly out of breath and sweating. She glanced at her alarm clock – 2:47am. It came as no surprise to her that she’d had another restless night, she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep for four months since Thor had made his promise but hadn’t yet fulfilled it. Jane groggily slipped out of bed knowing she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. As she looked around her still unfamiliar room, she felt a pang of loneliness. She was very appreciative of the facilities she had been provided with by S.H.I.E.L.D, including her new apartment out in New Mexico, but her massive bedroom and king sized bed felt cold and empty without someone to share them with.

The scientist made her way to her luxurious bathroom and turned on the shower. She turned up the temperature and let the scolding hot water rush over her slender form, happy to feel any kind of warmth as if it could replace being in Thor’s embrace. Jane looked down at herself, noticing how her hip bones jutted out more than they used to and her ribs resembled rows of hills and valleys, dipping deep down and up again with her bones. She had been neglecting necessary mortal means of survival such as eating and sleeping as of late, more focussed on desperately trying to find a way to contact her love.

Jane stepped out of the shower and towelled herself down before throwing on a loose T-shirt and some tracksuit bottoms and scraping her hair into a ponytail. Just as she was picking up her notebook to look for loopholes in her calculations, she heard roaring thunder, accompanied by blinding light, then nothing. She froze for a second, a million thoughts flashing through her mind, before sprinting to the door and throwing it open. She ran out into the night to see the vision of her dreams standing in all his glory before her. Thor looked around, gathering his bearings, before locating his beloved Jane as a huge smile spread across his face, seeing the same reaction coming from her. Jane opened her mouth, only to find that words had escaped her, managing only to whisper, “Thor,” as the realisation that her love had finally returned to her washed over her. They ran towards each other, colliding in an embrace of pure love and warmth. Thor pulled back slightly, only to connect their lips, his eyes burning with intensity. After what seemed to be a second and an eternity passed at the same time, they parted.   
“Jane, I’m so sorry I couldn’t return to you sooner, the Bifrost was destroyed, and I couldn’t contact you, there was no way, I’m so-” Thor was interrupted by Jane saying “Shh. Don’t worry, I understand. I’m just so happy you’re back! I love you.”  
“I love you too, my love, with all of my heart.”  
“Come on; let’s go inside, it’s cold out here.”

Jane led her man into her apartment, watching him cautiously, as if he could disappear at any moment like a dream. “Umm… can I, get you anything or…?” Jane asked, feeling a bit silly but not knowing where to start. “Jane, I am fine, I simply wish to be with you, and I need nothing else. However, you looked tired, my love. Have you slept as of late?” Thor questioned, concern clouding his eyes.   
“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping fine, no problem, nothing. I just happen to be up now doing research,” Jane lied. She could see though, from looking at Thor’s eyes, that she hadn’t convinced him.   
“Come now, love. Let’s get you to bed, you can rest now; I will still be here when you rise.”   
Jane was quick to reply. “I’m not tired Thor, honestly! In fact, I had something else in mind for the bedroom instead…” she teased, walking backwards towards her room, leading Thor on. He let out a low rumble from his chest, his instincts compelling him to take up Jane’s more than generous offer.

They tumbled into the bedroom, breathing heavily together as they clashed their lips together desperately. When they parted, Thor began to remove his cape and armour knowing Jane wouldn’t know how. Jane pulled off her sweatpants and T-shirt, revealing her naked self as she had not bothered with under garments after her shower. As Thor finished disrobing, he moved his eyes to Jane, amazed by her beauty. Then he took in her sunken flesh, her prominent bones, and the paleness of her skin which looked as if it could easily be bruised. Jane noticed his expression go from pleasure to confusion to concern. “What?” she asked, shrinking back with self-consciousness. Thor’s troubled eyes met hers and he spoke in a worried yet stable and deep tone, “You have lost much weight. You look as if you have been starving yourself. What are you not telling me, my sweet girl?” Jane considered his question for a moment, deciding how best to answer without lying but also without hurting or concerning him further. “I’ve, been kind of disregarding my need for food since you left… It’s not your fault! I-I’ve just been really sucked into my work, you know? There’s nothing to be worried about, I swear. I promise.” The scientist studied her lover’s face, looking for any change in emotion. Thor looked as if he could cry with guilt, feeling so ashamed in himself for letting harm come to his girl. “I am so sorry I let this happen, Jane. I did not realise the true impact I could have on you by leaving. I, I ache to see you in this state. I am so sorry.” A single tear broke the barrier and slid down Thor’s cheek at the thought of what he had caused.

Jane stepped towards him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I won’t let you blame yourself for my carelessness. I’m fine, and I’ll be better now you’re here. I love you Thor, please, show me that you love me too.” Thor gently hugged her back, more careful now as she looked fragile and small. “I want you Jane, trust me I do, but I do not want to hurt you. I am large and strong, and I could find it hard to control myself in the moment, I could cause you suffering more than I already have.” He looked deeply into her eyes, searching her. Jane smiled a fond and loving smile. “I know you won’t hurt me Thor, I trust you. But, if it makes you feel any better, I will tell you if you do, and we can stop. I adore you.” Thor smiled back, accepting her words of affection.

They headed for the bed, and a night of pleasure and love ensued. Jane's bed didn't feel so lonely anymore.


	2. Poor Health and Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Jane decide to take a trip to Asgard so she can meet Thor's family and friends. But Jane is ill and doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Yay!  
> Please note that in this fic, Loki is not evil so is still in Asgard being a good brother :-)

“Jane, my dearest, are you alright?” Jane heard Thor’s muffled voice through the bathroom door as she knelt over the toilet bowl for the second time that week, coughing up vomit as her stomach writhed within her. “Yes, I’m fine!” Jane snapped, before regretting it and continuing “I’m sorry Thor, I think it’s just because I’ve started eating normally again and my body isn’t responding well. I’ll be out in a minute, honey.” It had been six weeks since Thor’s return to Midgard and he had been watching Jane’s eating habits cautiously. He knew she was lying about eating normally again, she was still unhealthily thin, but he didn’t like arguing with her. The fact that Jane wasn’t changing her eating habits only caused Thor to be more concerned about the sudden and unexplainable illness that had struck his love.

After being locked away in the bathroom for twenty minutes, Jane came out to find a very concerned looking boyfriend on the other side of the door. “I do not like seeing you in this state of sickness, Jane. I think we should take you to a healer,” Thor stated. Jane rolled her eyes and said “firstly, we’ve been over this, they’re called doctors not healers, and secondly, I’m fine, it’s just my body’s way of telling me that I’m eating more, which is good.” Thor gave her an uncertain look but decided not to push her because it was her body and she understood better than he did.

The last six weeks of the couple’s life had been spent cuddling, kissing, Jane being sick, Thor being concerned, Thor learning about modern technology, Jane being amused by Thor’s fascination with modern technology, normal couple stuff really. As much as they loved each other’s company, they were starting to get bored with New Mexico. Then Thor got a bright idea.

“Jane, my love, how would you like taking a trip to Asgard with me? You could meet my parents, get to know Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, meet my brother, Loki…” Thor trailed off, waiting for a response. “Oh, um, wow! Yeah, sure I’d love to go, but um, would your…? Oh well, it doesn’t really matter, never mind…” Jane babbled as she was at a loss for words at the sudden proposal. Thor urged her to continue, saying “No, no, sweet Jane! What is it that troubles your thoughts?” He watched as Jane’s cheeks went pink and she looked at her hands in her lap, “Oh it’s silly, it’s just, well, would your people like me? I mean, you’re a God, the son of the King, and I’m a tiny little mortal girl who isn’t worth your time. Surely I won’t be liked, surely your parents won’t approve?” Thor took Jane’s face in his hands, forcing her to look into his gorgeous blue eyes. “You will be loved by all, I promise you. And even if some people don’t like you, I am their prince; their opinions will not change mine. Nothing will ever come between us, Jane.” Jane’s fears seemed to melt away as she stared into Thor’s deep ocean eyes. “I love you, Thor” she said as she leant in and connected their lips.

 

It was a week after they had decided to go to Asgard together, and they were just about to leave New Mexico. They walked out of the apartment into the humid morning air, hands linked, as Thor called out, “Heimdall, open the Bifrost,” before looking down at Jane and adding “you’re going to want to hold on tight” causing Jane to wrap her bony arms around Thor’s warm waist. Jane closed her eyes as Thor had previously recommended, to prevent motion sickness, and within a few moments she felt her feet being planted firmly back on the ground. She opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes on. Standing before her was a man dressed in gold and holding a sword, presumably Heimdall, and behind him was a city of colossal towers and boats and mountains. “Welcome back, my prince” the man in gold said. Thor nodded, “Thank you Heimdall. This is my partner, Jane Foster.” Heimdall turned to Jane, saying “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Foster.”

Thor led Jane down the rainbow bridge towards the palace, one hand around her waist, pulling her against him. As they approached the entrance, a man wearing green apparel, with pale skin and smooth black hair looked up and saw Thor, a wide smile breaking out on his face. Thor released his hold on Jane to walk over to the man and embrace him. “Brother! I have missed this mischief maker! How do you fare?” The man pulled away, saying “I am grand, brother. It has been months, you have finally returned! And you bring your much talked of girl with you?” Thor turned back to place his arm round Jane again. “Yes, Loki, this is my beloved, Jane Foster. Jane, this is my brother, Loki.” Loki took Jane’s hand with a smile and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. “So you are the wonderful god of mischief Thor is always talking about?” Jane asked with a grin on her face. “Ha ha! Yes that is I; I have been known to pull some excellent pranks in my time if I do say so myself. I hope we can develop a strong friendship, Jane.” Loki flashed her a cheeky grin before Thor pulled her towards the throne room where his parents would be.

Jane shook with nerves as she stood outside the room with her boyfriend. She was so scared that his parents wouldn’t approve of her – this was no ordinary parental meeting, she was meeting the King and Queen of Asgard to tell them that she was in a relationship with their beloved son. Thor rubbed circles in her hand with his thumb to calm her down, and then leant down to give her a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips. He pushed the huge door open to reveal two finely dressed people sitting on large thrones, smiling. When the woman saw Thor she gasped with joy and jumped up to embrace him. The man rose slowly as well, and grasped his sons shoulder with a deep smile. “Mother, father,” Thor said, “I would like you to meet my cherished companion, Jane Foster. She is an esteemed scientist on Midgard, and the most amazing being I have ever met.” Jane blushed slightly but held out her hand as both parents shook it nicely. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Jane. Thor speaks most highly of you! I am Frigga, I hope we shall be close” said Thor’s mother. “Yes, dear Jane, I am delighted to meet you. I am Odin; we welcome you to our home.” Jane sighed and smiled with relief, saying “Thank you so very much! It is wonderful to meet you; you have raised an incredible son.” Thor chuckled quietly and leant down to place a kiss on Jane’s hair. “We shall retreat to my chambers now, for poor Jane has fallen ill as of late, and needs rest. We will join you again for the feast tonight.”

Back in Thor’s room, Jane was mesmerised. His bedroom was bigger than her whole apartment. It was mostly red, with gold accents. There was a giant four poster bed, two long sofas, a bathroom truly fit for a king… Jane’s mouth fell open in awe. Thor laughed at her expression – now it was her turn to be captivated by all the unfamiliar things. Just as he was about to say something, Jane stiffened up and then sprinted for the bathroom, making it just in time to get her sick in the toilet and nowhere else. Thor ran in behind her, concern plastered on his face. He held her hair away from her face as she threw up the little amount of food she had put in her stomach that day.

Jane knew now that this couldn’t be just sickness, and was glad that her love couldn’t see her face as it was covered with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's happened to poor Jane? We'll know soon enough!  
> I know I'm posting this less than 24 hours after the previous chapter, but I just want to get the story going and then I'll relax on the updates!  
> Please leave comments/kudos - they are really appreciated!  
> Merry Christmas Eve!!! <3<3<3


	3. Tests and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane finally gets to the bottom of why she is ill, but how will Thor respond to the unexpected news?

Jane and Thor had been in Asgard for three days, and in that time Jane had barely left the bedroom with her illness. She had only come out to be a decent person and socialize with Thor’s friends and family, taking a particular liking to Loki with his magic and tricks. She found him fascinating and he enjoyed having someone in awe over him. When Thor had to leave her against his will to do his duties with his father, he would call Loki to come up to the room and keep her company whilst ensuring she was okay. The two had developed quite the friendship over the last few days, with their mutual craving for knowledge and their amusement at Loki’s tricks.

It was the evening, and Jane had decided not to go to the feast as just the smell of food made her nauseous. She insisted that Thor go and eat though, as he had been cooped up with her all day. “Please, Thor, go to the feast, I don’t want you to go hungry. Besides, Loki said he would stay with me,” Thor complied only because his hunger was overpowering him. “Alright, I will try to be quick though. And if you need me for anything, anything at all, call immediately” he said, before kissing Jane on the forehead and leaving, being promptly replaced by Loki. They sat on the bed and discussed Jane’s research with S.H.I.E.L.D.  Jane eventually stood up to go to the bathroom, swayed a little, then collapsed.

Loki dropped to his knees in front of her. “Jane? Jane? Can you hear me? Open your eyes. Oh, please be okay!” Jane fluttered her eyes open to see Loki’s sincerely concerned face leaning over her own. “Oh thank the gods!” he exclaimed, exhaling deeply. Jane tried to get up and regretted it straight away as pain shot through her head – she must have hit it on the way down. Loki gave her a worried look, seeing her face scrunch up in pain. Slower this time, Jane lifted herself up so she was resting against the side of the bed. “Loki,” she started, “I need to talk to you about something.”

Half an hour later, Jane was talking to Darcy using some power of Loki’s that she didn’t understand. “I need you to get them and bring them to me as soon as you can. Heimdall will open the Bifrost for you.” Having recovered from her headache, Jane was now pacing up and down the room with Loki concentrating on the connection between the realms. “I don’t care how much it costs, S.H.I.E.L.D will pay for it. Just get here within the hour.” Jane ended her conversation and sat down on the bed, leaning into Loki. Loki put his arm loosely round her shoulders to comfort her and let her just sit there, being held and shushed like a child.

Darcy strode into the room shortly after with the objects Jane required in her hands. When she saw Jane’s physical state, she let out a small sigh. “Oh, honey,” she said, walking over and crouching down before Jane. “You look… well, you’ve looked better. I’ve got the stuff” she said softly. Jane took the items and made for the bathroom without a word, just a small sniffle. Darcy sat next to Loki on the bed. “Hello, miss. My name is Loki, who might I have the pleasure of greeting?” Loki took Darcy’s hand and kissed it, just a little too long to be casual. “Umm, Darcy. Darcy Lewis,” she giggled. It wasn’t often that Darcy was at a loss for words, and it was even rarer to find her giggling, but there was something about this man…

Darcy’s wondering thoughts were cut off by Jane re-entering the room. “Have to wait five minutes. Know the result soon. Huge deal…” Jane trailed off, not seeming to be functioning properly. Loki and Darcy gave her a pitiful look as she joined them on the bed to wait. In that tense five minutes, no one talked, Jane simply stared off into space while Loki rubbed her back softly and Darcy held her hand. When the time was up Jane walked back into the bathroom and retrieved the fateful tests. Her two companions followed her cautiously. As Jane turned the sticks over, her breath caught in her throat. “Positive,” she croaked, “all three say positive.” Loki and Darcy exchanged a look of worry and Jane slid down the wall and landed in a pile on the floor, silent tears streaming down her face. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Thor strolled into their bedroom, chuckling to himself. “Sorry I took so long, Volstagg decided to drink more than was good for him and we had to escort him to his chambers. He began talking of some –” Thor stopped short when his eyes fell on his love sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes red and puffy, looking paler than usual – if that was possible. “Jane, sweetheart, what is it that distresses you?” The god moved to sit down next to her, placing a hand on her thigh. Jane turned to him, the tears in her eyes threatening to overflow. “I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get angry,” Jane half-whispered. Thor was slightly hurt that she thought he could ever be angry at her but nevertheless, replied. “You have my word, Jane.” He was getting worried when Jane broke their gaze as the tears spilled onto her cheeks. “Thor, I’m… I’m pregnant. About eight weeks.”  Jane looked into Thor’s eyes, preparing for his rage, but it never came. The concern on Thor’s face morphed into a huge smile as he held Jane’s face and thumbed away the tears. “Jane, my love, how could you think I would anger at this? This is wonderful news, my dearest! You are with child, _our_ child!” Jane was relieved but still confused. “You aren’t mad?” she questioned. “Isn’t it considered shameful to have children before marriage on Asgard? You’re a prince, you have a reputation. And with a mortal? Do you want that commitment?” Jane’s voice faltered as she ended her piece. It wasn’t like she didn’t want the baby, but she was ready for Thor to walk out on her. “Jane, I don’t think I can make this any clearer for you. I love you, eternally. Even if you move on from me, I will never stop loving you. Having a child with you is a dream come true; finally starting our own family together is all I could ask for. And as for children out of wedlock, the people of Asgard do not mind of such petty things, you are providing a new heir to the throne, and that, my love, is a priceless gift.” Jane matched Thor’s smile as she realised her silliness and grasped that she was going to have her love’s baby, _Thor’s_ baby, and they would be a family. The couple locked eyes as they locked lips in celebration of the new chapter of their life together.

After informing the King and Queen of the exciting news the morning after, a celebratory feast was held in honour of Jane, Thor, and their bundle of Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed - things are going to get interesting next.  
> Please leave your much appreciated comments and kudos!  
> A new chapter will come soon! <3
> 
> \---UPDATE---  
> Just letting you know I've just finished writing the next chapter (which I will split into two because it is so long) and it is dark, very dark. So just warning you that there is no fluffy stuff in the next bit. I don't want to spoil it, but I wouldn't read it if you're looking for lighthearted fun stuff.


	4. Arguments and Abusers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Thor have an argument, leading Jane to walk out and encounter a figure from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains physical abuse. If you are sensitive to this topic, don't read on. You have been warned...

Thor sat with his head in his hands, thinking about the argument that had just took place before Jane stormed out of their room, slamming the door behind her. It was the first dispute of their relationship and it was taking a toll on him. The god felt awful for starting it, the thought of knowing that his words had made Jane cry made him hate himself, but it had to be done. He was already so worried about Jane not eating properly, but knowing that she bore their child and was essentially starving it was unbearable and needed to be dealt with.

_“Jane, please, you cannot deprive yourself and the child of sustenance. It is vital for both of you.”_

_“You can’t force-feed me, Thor! I’m fine, and the baby’s fine. Just leave it!”_

_“Jane, I beg of you – listen to yourself! Look in the mirror; how can you say you are fine? You’re skin and bones! Don’t pretend you can’t see this!”_

_“Thor, please, I- I can’t do what you’re asking me to do! I don’t need to gain any more weight. You think you know what’s best but you don’t! You aren’t always right!”_

_“OPEN YOUR EYES! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THE BABY, JANE! YOU NEED TO FACE THE TRUTH! IF YOU KEEP STARVING YOURSELF IT WILL DIE, AND YOU COULD TOO! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE WITH THAT?”_

_“I-I can’t believe you would say that to me…”_

_“Wait, Jane! Stop! I said stop! Come back here!”_

_“Get your hands off me! You may be royalty here but I don’t have to follow your orders. I’m leaving.”_

Now all Thor could do was sit with an immense feeling of guilt and self-hatred and hope that Jane decided to return.

***

“You may be royalty here but I don’t have to follow your orders. I’m leaving.” Jane slammed the door as hard as she could as she ran out the door of their bedroom. Once outside, she leant against the wall as her head swam. Did she really just experience her first argument with Thor? She was used to it all the time when she was with Donald, but Thor wasn’t like him. As her head stopped spinning she decided where she was going and started running. She headed for Loki’s room, knowing she would find Darcy in there as well. The scientist got there within a matter of minutes and hurriedly knocked three times, not wanting to intrude on anything. Darcy poked her head round the door, opening it fully when she saw who it was. “Jane!” Loki exclaimed when she emerged from the hallway, “To what do we owe the pleasure?” His mischievous smirk fell when he saw a tear slide down Jane’s face. “I need to get out of here.” She stated as she let the tears fall.

Darcy looked taken aback. “Why? What’s happened, sweetie?” She and Loki moved closer to Jane, very curious as to what had her so upset. “We’ve had an argument. I don’t want to be here right now.” Jane sniffed but made no attempt to dry her eyes. At risk of upsetting her further, Loki said “Are you sure you want to leave Asgard? Why don’t you just stay here to calm down? I’m sure you’ll feel differently by morning.” Jane’s eyes pleaded with him. “You don’t understand! Thor and I never fight! But this was bad, and even if I do change my mind, I don’t want to be in the same realm with him.” Loki and Darcy exchanged a knowing look. “Jane, you’re two months pregnant. I don’t think it’s safe for you to use the Bifrost in your condition.” Darcy said with caution, but evidently not enough. “For god’s sake!” Jane started, getting angry again. “Everyone thinks they know what’s best for me! I know what I want to do and I know the possible risks, but I am in control of myself! I’m not a baby so stop treating me like a child!” Jane was working herself up now, crying hysterically, just wanting to leave. Loki felt sorry for Jane being in distress. “Very well, I shall take you to Heimdall if you wish. But, Jane, please be safe. And return as soon as possible.”

So Jane, Loki and Darcy made their way to Heimdall, and after quick ‘goodbyes’ and ‘be safe’s and ‘take care of yourself’s, Jane was transported back to Midgard, to her home.

***

Back in their room, Thor was completely oblivious to the absence of his partner from Asgard. He had decided that it was best to leave her to stay with Darcy, Loki or whoever she had gone to, and let her return in the morning so they could make up without him causing her more distress.

***

Jane stumbled out into the night air of New Mexico, about twenty yards from her apartment. She rushed over and let herself in, stopping dead when she saw a man standing in her living room. “Hello, Jane. Long time, no see.” The man said. He turned around from his position at the window and Jane’s heart stopped – Donald Blake. “I’ve missed you, my dearest Jane. I made a mistake when I left you,” he said as he walked towards her, “we were so good together.” He whispered as he grabbed Jane’s hips and pulled her in. Jane let out a feeble whimper, her body frozen in fear. “No point in crying out, darling – there’s no one around at this time of night.” Jane mustered up the courage to speak, “get your hands off me!” She exclaimed, painful thoughts of her previous argument coming to mind. She would give anything to be back there right now. Donald punched her in the face, anger flaming in his eyes. “I didn’t tell you to speak, woman!” He spat. Jane shrunk back, her mind engulfed in fear. “Yes, that’s how it should be. If you were like this during our relationship I wouldn’t have to be like this. But, you’ve made your choice, so I guess you’re getting what you asked for.” Jane was thankful that she wasn’t showing yet – maybe he wouldn’t notice her pregnancy and target the baby. She felt so stupid for walking out on Thor. All she wanted now was to be in his protective arms.

“You’ve lost weight, Jane,” Donald smiled wickedly as her ran his hands over her bony shoulders. “It’s a good look.” Jane was repulsed by his touch, but didn’t dare move lest he strike again. But as Donald slid his hands under the waistband of her low-rise jeans, she jumped back on instinct. Donald was not happy. He shot forward, slamming his fist into Jane’s stomach as she cried out in agony. “HOW DARE YOU?” He roared, letting out his anger. His facial expression suddenly changed to one of secrecy, one that terrified Jane. “You will learn not to go against me, if you know what is good for you.” He moved in again and Jane shut her eyes, thinking of Thor and willing him to come save her as Donald’s hands roamed greedily over her body, claiming every inch of it for his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger much? Please don't kill me! I know I have a cruel mind.  
> Don't worry, the next chapter is ready to be posted soon!   
> Comments/kudos are really appreciated! <3


	5. Fear and Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor worries when he realizes Jane is missing, and Jane wants nothing more than to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter involves rape and abuse.  
> I apologize for my dark mind...  
> Without further ado...

Thor awoke to an empty bed. He checked the time, becoming immediately worried when he noticed that it was 12:45pm and Jane was still gone. He got up, already in yesterday’s clothes, and left the room, heading for Darcy’s chambers. He got there in five minutes, having given a simple nod to anyone who tried to converse with him. He knocked on the door, but after receiving no answer, opened it slightly, then all the way when he couldn’t see her. His concern growing, he speedily made his way to Loki’s room, where the door was opened promptly after knocking. Thor saw Darcy sitting on the bed behind Loki, but didn’t question it as he had a more pressing matter. “Brother, have you seen Jane? She never returned after we had a row. I thought she would be back by now.” He took in Loki and Darcy’s confused faces. “Didn’t she tell you where she was going?” Darcy questioned, having assumed Jane had made him aware before coming to them the previous night. “No, I thought she came to stay the night with one of you two.” Thor’s nerves were not helped by the looks on the other two’s faces. “She left,” Loki said, “she returned to Midgard.”

***

Jane awoke feeling stiff and pained. A wave of horror washed over her as she remembered the events of the previous night. She looked up from her position on the floor to see Donald Blake asleep in her bed. Carefully, she got up and made for the bathroom. She stripped out of what little clothes she had on and assessed her body, as she had those two months ago on that fateful night when Thor returned. It felt like years had passed since then. She gasped as she saw multiple bruises littering her skin, a huge mark on her belly from the punch. She looked in the mirror and saw that a black eye had appeared overnight. Jane was worried for the baby hoping it was okay as it wasn’t too developed yet. Jane had to admit that she looked awful, with her skin practically hanging off her bones and dark blue and purple bruises covering her frail form. She jumped as she heard a banging on the bathroom door. “Get out of there, Jane! I’m not done with you!”

***

Thor was sprinting through the halls of the palace, with Loki and Darcy hot on his heels. Even though he decided he would let Jane leave him, he couldn’t bear to not check if she was okay by herself. He sped up when Heimdall came into view. As he came to a stop he spoke to the guardian. “Have you been watching Jane?” Heimdall replied in his deep, steady voice “no, my prince. I did not wish to violate her privacy.” Thor had desperation in his eyes. “Please, Heimdall, I need to know she is safe!” Heimdall nodded, and his eyes unfocused for the longest moment Thor has ever experienced. When Heimdall refocused on the three, his eyes were urgent. “My prince, there is trouble. She is being held and abused in her apartment by Donald Blake. She needs help.” Thor let out a strangled cry of anger. Loki stepped forward and spoke to Heimdall. “Send us at once, we will make it right. Darcy will stay here.” Darcy was about to object but saw the desperate look from Loki that told her he didn’t want her to be in danger, and complied. Thor and Loki stood before Heimdall and he transported them to earth.

***

Tears streamed down Jane’s face and sobs escaped her lips as Donald had his way with her. With each thrust of his hips she silently begged for death. All of a sudden, she heard thunder and her attacker released her to see what it was. She shrunk back into the corner of the room in a ball on the floor, pulling her ripped slip down to cover herself, holding her stomach and rocking back and forth. Then she heard the front door bang open and two sets of feet charging into her home. Donald backed into the room as they got closer, and then burst into the room. Jane’s heart stopped when she saw Thor and Loki standing together by the door. Both looked around the room, locating Jane. Thor went slack for a moment at seeing Jane in such a state, before refocusing. Being the brawnier of the two he ran to deal with Donald whilst Loki ran towards Jane and crouched down in front of her. “Dear gods…” he muttered under his breath as he took in her battered form. In one swift movement, he scooped her into his arms and hurriedly left the room, ran out of the apartment, and into the forgiving darkness of freedom. He sat Jane down on the step, removing his cloak and wrapping it around her as his cold skin did nothing to benefit her. He reached his arm around her and she flinched at the touch but didn’t push him away. He held her close as she shivered and cried in hysterics, wiping her tears away and rocking her gently. “You are safe now, Jane,” he said, “no one can hurt you now, Jane.” He told her this over and over, as if it would erase the thoughts of what had been done to her over the last twenty four hours.

Loki decided to return to Asgard without Thor, not wanting Jane to see what Thor had done to her attacker. Jane was glad of this as she didn’t need nor want to know what happened to that monster, as long as he was taken care of. Loki picked the fragile girl up once again and called out for Heimdall to open the Bifrost, leaving the scene of the crime behind. When they got back to Asgard Darcy ran over and seeing Jane’s bruises, inhaled sharply. Jane buried her head in Loki’s shoulder and wept as he carried her to the medical wing in the palace.

Jane was changed out of her meagre clothing and into soft white pyjamas, put on a bed and had a tube hooked under her nose to maintain her breathing. She didn’t dare close her eyes in fear of reliving her torment; instead she stared at the door, waiting for Thor to enter, while Darcy held her hand and Loki stroked her hair to calm her, with a smile that didn’t reach his concerned eyes. Within half an hour of their return to Asgard, Thor burst through the door and looked around before locking eyes with Jane and running forward. He looked her over, letting out a whimper at the bruises he could see on her small amount of exposed skin. Loki and Darcy stood and left and Thor sat beside Jane, placing a kiss on her forehead, which remained unmarked. His concern deepened when she recoiled from the contact – it was clearly now associated with her torturous treatment. “I’m so sorry, Thor,” Jane whispered, the tears still running down her cheeks. “Shhh… it’s not your fault, Jane. You couldn’t stop it. I won’t let it happen ever again, I promise. I love you.” Thor reached out to caress her cheek, but withdrew his hand when he saw the fear in her eyes that broke his heart. “Is the baby okay?” He questioned, having just remembered about her pregnancy in all the commotion. “I- I don’t know,” Jane’s voice broke as her sob shook her chest. She lifted up her shirt to reveal the huge purple lump on her belly, along with various other markings. Thor gasped and reached out, hovering his hand over the bruise, filling with anger once more at the thought of what that so called man had done to his beloved. “You’ll be okay, love,” Thor tried to reassure her, “you’ll both be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I never said this would be nice! It will get better now, I promise!  
> What do you think will happen to Jane+baby?  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated! <3


	6. Recovery and Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is recovering from her terrible incident, and now her concern lies with the baby she is carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 6 is here! I know, I haven't updated since last year! So bad of me! But seriously, I've been busy with family and holiday stuff so I haven't had the chance to write in the last few days so sorry!  
> If you are following this story, the notes at the end of this chapter will tell you what I'm planning for the future, otherwise, enjoy!

Jane sat on the edge of the bed, half-dressed and seeming frozen in place with a glazed over look in her eyes. It had been ten days since the _incident_ , and she was getting ready to go down to the feast, making it the first time she had left her bed since their return, apart from when she was moved in her sleep from the medical wing to the comfort of her own room five days previously. She had been getting changed for the evening when she just stopped and sat down on the bed. She wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, just contemplating how much had changed since that fateful day when Thor fell from the sky. It felt like in had been years, when in reality, it had only just been six months.

Jane flinched at a gentle knock on the door. She hated herself for it, but she couldn’t help jumping every time someone moved or reached to touch her or she heard a noise. “Yes?” she whispered, slipping the dress Frigga had lent her over her head in one smooth movement. Thor poked his head round the door, smiling when he met her gaze. “Are you ready, my love?” he said with such gentleness in his voice that it made Jane’s heart melt. She felt terrible when she saw him reaching out to her, but then thinking better of it, knowing she would flinch at the touch. Jane turned to the floor-to-ceiling mirror and assessed herself. The dress was perfect, it was floor length, and the sleeves came down to her elbows, covering almost all of her now yellowish brown bruises. It was the same glorious shade of blue as Thor’s eyes, and when she turned round to see Thor admiring her, she fell in love with him all over again. She cautiously extended her hand out to her love, the first attempt at physical contact since before their argument. Thor’s eyes lit up and he carefully took her small hand in his large, calloused one. He led her down the hallways of the palace to the grand doors of the great hall. When they entered, the room fell silent – even though news of the terrible event had spread like wildfire, no one outside the royal family and the healers had seen Lady Jane in almost two weeks. After a moment, someone cheered, followed by another, and another, until the whole hall was clapping for Jane’s recovery.

Once the euphoria had calmed down, Thor led Jane to the table at the top of the room, sitting her beside Darcy, who in turn was beside Loki, their hands intertwined. Their not-so-obvious relationship had been made very obvious in the last few days, the stress of the situation bringing them closer together. Jane was so happy for them, and she felt like despite recent events, things looked like they might just work out for everyone.

***

“Loki,” Jane began slowly. She was sitting in a beautiful open field in the palace grounds with Thor, Darcy, and the aforementioned magic user, Loki. She was now three months pregnant, and a small bump was showing through her t-shirt. Loki propped himself up on his elbows, shuffling Darcy slightly to lean against his chest. “Yes, Jane?” he replied, a slight grin on his face. “I was just thinking… Couldn’t you use your magic to see if the baby’s okay?” Jane’s eyes flickered between Loki and his brother, aware that Thor was sensitive about the use of magic on her. “How do you mean?” Loki questioned, pulling himself up more, letting Darcy sit up and pull herself off him. “Well, you don’t have the technology here for ultrasounds or anything like that, but I thought you might be able to do, something, just to see…” Jane’s voice faded and she looked down as she blushed with embarrassment. She didn’t really even know what she meant; she was just desperate to know that her baby was safe, even weeks after the incident. Loki let out a breath of a friendly laugh. “Jane, you know I am happy to help with anything for you, but magic is a dangerous thing, and it is one thing to use it on a mortal, but on a mortal carrying an Asgardians child?” Loki shook his head slightly, his smile fading. “I’m sorry, Jane. Truly I am, but I will not risk your wellbeing with the use of magic. I care about you, we all do.” His eyes moved to Darcy on these words, a loving smile forming once more. Thor snaked his arms around Jane and pulled her into his lap, kissing the top of her head. “You’ve just recovered from your injuries, my love,” he murmured against her hair, “I cannot stand the thought of almost losing you and I will never let it happen again. We must trust that our child is healthy, for that, unfortunately, is the only reassurance we will get for now.” Jane turned to look up at her lover, blue eyes meeting caramel ones and they kissed, filling each other with a sense of hope and love.

Darcy smiled at Loki with a deep love, and then turned her gaze back to the couple in front of her. “Right!” she exclaimed, “We need to go shopping!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I know it's really short but I've been stuck for ideas and I just wanted to post an update so you know I haven't abandoned you! I think what I'm gonna do is skip large sections of time from now on, so it doesn't get too repetitive, just the key points in the pregnancy. I don't intend for this story to be a super long one as it is my first fanfic, but I'm gonna start on a Lokane story soon and hopefully it will be more organised and detailed than this!  
> Thanks for reading! <3<3<3


	7. Play-suits and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is six months into her pregnancy, and is fully embracing her new lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't the most exciting of parts, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. News on another story in the end notes! ;-P  
> Also, if you want to see an edit I made to accompany this story, you can find it here:  
> http://one-more-teenage-tragedy.tumblr.com/image/136496020597  
> I warn you, it's bad, but I'd never made one before so for a first attempt I don't think it's absolutely terrible...

“Oh my God! Darcy where did you get this? Loki come and look at this!” Jane was holding up a baby grow with the words ‘I get my good looks from my uncle’ on it. Loki walked in to the living room and chuckled as he saw the design. “You can’t argue with pure logic.” He said as he strolled over to Darcy and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Jane smiled and rolled her eyes. She was six months into her pregnancy and she had finally convinced Thor to let them travel back to earth to have the baby. Her points were that earth has much better medical developments than Asgard, so it would make the birth easier, and they wanted their child to grow up in a normal environment, going to school with normal friends and taking normal lessons, instead of learning magic and combat on Asgard. That wasn’t to say, however, that they wouldn’t bring their child to Asgard often. Loki and Darcy had also come with them, for help and support, and S.H.I.E.L.D had provided them with a massive living space.

Thor walked in quietly behind Jane and wrapped his arms around her now very swollen belly, cupping underneath and on top with his palms. She tilted her head back and looked at him and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Jane slid out of Thor’s grasp and picked up a bib from the pile of clothes Darcy had ordered. “Oh! My!” Jane couldn’t even speak because she was laughing so hard. She threw the bib at Thor and he read the sentence ‘These fools put my cape on backwards!’ Thor also found this hilarious and soon all four of them were gasping for air, laughing both at the bib and at how much everyone was laughing. Once they settled down, Darcy wiped the tears from her eyes and said “Right! You two men need to go assemble this cot! Jane and I have the extremely important task of finding hilarious baby clothes! Go on! Shoo!”

So for the next few hours, Thor and Loki faced the task of Midgardian flat pack furniture whilst Jane and Darcy found adorable quotes on onesies in various pastel colours. Jane had long since forgotten her bad eating habits; after her encounter with her ex, she had decided that she would only do what was best for the baby, and that included a healthy eating schedule. Her cravings kicked in and she began watering at the mouth at the thought of her current favourite food. Thor and Loki walked in, having finished their handiwork, and Thor plonked down on the sofa, pulling Jane onto his lap. Jane smirked up at him, “You know what I’d really love, sweetie?” she began. Thor smiled, knowing what she was thinking immediately. “Let me guess, could it be, pizza?” He smiled down at her, seeing her jaw go slightly slack at the thought of it, and he gave Loki a knowing nod and small laugh, before snuggling back into Jane.

Loki picked up the landline and went to speed dial, the first number on the list being for their local pizza delivery company. He ordered two large ham and pineapple pizzas, then two more margarita pizzas for everyone else aside from Jane. When he was done he sat on the sofa next to Darcy and flung his arm round her, using his free hand to grab the TV remote and turn on a comedic sitcom known as _Friends_. The delivery arrived in less than ten minutes (a perk of being with S.H.I.E.L.D) and they all dug in, savouring the hot, cheesy dish. Thor and Loki had become very fond of Midgardian fast-food, having nothing of the sort back on Asgard, and considered it a delicacy.

Pizzas all gone, stomachs full, and eyes heavy, both couples made their way to bed at ten o’ clock. Jane walked over to the bed with a groan and started undressing. She turned sideways in the mirror and gasped. Thor rushed over, “What is it, my love?” he panicked. “I have stretch marks!” Jane cried out. Thor chuckled at this and knelt down, kissing her round belly. “I think you’re absolutely beautiful,” he said, “and your daddy loves you very much” he spoke against her stomach. Jane gasped again. “Did you feel that?” she asked excitedly. “Feel what?” he questioned. “The baby, Thor! You spoke to the baby and it kicked! Put your hand here,” she said, placing his rough hands where she felt the kick, “and say something to it!” Thor smiled up at Jane and then said “You are going to be the most loved child in all the realms.” And as he felt the movement his face lit up in awe. “See?” Jane said, “It’s so amaz-” Jane was cut off by a set of perfect lips against hers. “I love you” he whispered against her mouth. “I love you more” Jane smiled against him and winked as she pulled away.

“Come on! Bedtime!” she said playfully, crawling under the covers. Thor joined her and wrapped his warm arms around her as best he could. They fell asleep like that, curled up together, as one being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I made myself so hungry writing this chapter...  
> So I've started writing a new Loki and Jane story - I've got a basic plan and the first few chapters down. It's going to be more organized and longer than this one, and hopefully better!
> 
> Also, I know I've been posting quite regularly recently, but sadly the holidays are over now and I have other, much less fun priorities, so updates will be less often, but don't think I'm abandoning you! I'm just going a bit slower than usual!


End file.
